I Promise
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: After reliving a bad memory in a dream, Shawn is comforted by his lover. JerichoShawn, HunterShawn. Sequel to Broken
1. Chapter 1

I Promise

Disclaimer: Don't own WWE

This story has been moved to this profile as The Kliq has disbanded.

------------------------------------------------

_Shawn struggled weakly against the handcuffs binding him to the bed on which he lay, naked. He let out a frustrated whimper as it did nothing but make his wrists hurt. He slumped back on the bed in defeat. He still wasn't quite sure who he got here. The last thing he remembered was entering the bar and ordering a drink. After that, nothing. Just a fuzzy sort of darkness. He whimpered again._

_"Oh Shawn," the taunting voice came from the shadows of the room. Shawn struggled to see who was standing there but it was useless. _

_Shawn was afraid. Why wouldn't he be. He was handcuffed to a bed, naked and he couldn't remember how he got there. A mysterious voice in the shadows was taunting him. A voice that was vaguely familiar. If only he could remember. _

_"You know," the voice said, a slightly sing-songy tone to it. "that look suits you very well. Lying on my bed, naked and writhing like the little slut that you are." Suddenly, the person stepped out of the shadows, a sick, evil grin on his face. And Shawn knew._

_"Oh God no," Shawn breathed in horror._

_"Oh God yes," Chris Jericho said, moving closer to the man on the bed like a lion stalking its prey. _

_"Chris please don't." Shawn begged. Chris just laughed._

_"Oh Shawn, I'll have you begging _for _me before long." Shawn shivered. _

_"Chris--" he was cut off. _

_"No Shawn, my little slut. From tonight you are mine." Chris crawled onto the bed and straddled Shawn. Shawn started to struggle._

_"Chris, please don't. Please." Shawn's legs were roughly spread apart. _

_"Chris!" he felt a finger probing at his entrance._

_"Don't!"_

Shawn sat up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat.

"Shawn," Shawn turned. Hunter was sitting up in the bed they shared as well. "are you alright?" Shawn tried to slow his heart rate and breathing back to normal.

"Shawn," Hunter saw that Shawn was trying hard not to cry. "Come here." Hunter held his arms out. Shawn crawled over and lay his head on Hunter's chest. Hunter wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. Shawn's body shook as he finally let the tears go. Hunter whispered comforting things to him and gently rubbed his back.

"Its ok Shawn," Hunter said. Shawn looked up at him through his tear-filled eyes.

"I dreamed about it again." he said, bowing his head and avoiding Hunter's eyes.

"I know Shawn." Hunter said. "you didn't deserve what Jericho did to you. You know that right?"

Shawn nodded.

"But I can't help but think...if I had been more careful...if I hadn't let him put that stuff in my drink that night----"

"Shawn! Stop thinking like that. Its not your fault. There is nothing you could've done. Don't blame yourself for what that asshole did." Hunter said forcefully. Shawn looked up at his lover.

"Its been 6 months Hunter and I still can't get him out of my head. He's always there. He's always there..." Shawn curled in on himself. Hunter tightened his hold on Shawn.

"Shawn baby, I'm here for you. You know that. You can talk to me about anything."

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" Shawn said, breaking down again.

"Oh Shawn, I don't know. But we'll get through this together baby. I promise." Hunter let Shawn cry himself to sleep on his chest. Once Shawn had fallen asleep, Hunter flipped out the light, pulled the covers over both of them, and pulled Shawn closer to him.

"We'll get through this together baby, I promise. I promise." He whispered. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with Shawn in his arms.

A/N From The Kliq: So what do you think? Should we continue this fic or just leave it as this little one shot? Review the fic and tell us what you think. Thank You: El Tejano, Wrestle Gurl, Snape Granger, Hawk, and Hermano.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chris Jericho smirked as he walked down the hallway. No one but Hunter, Shawn, and himself knew what happend that night. He didn't think that Shawn would tell anyone. He was scared shitless of Chris now. But Shawn was with Hunter now, and if Hunter said anything..._ No, he wouldn't. _Chris thought. _Not without Shawn's permission and Shawn would never let him. _

Chris stepped into the locker room. There were only a few people in there, including Shawn and Hunter. Chris smirked at Shawn who buried his head in Hunter's shoulder. Hunter wrapped his arms tightly around Shawn and glared daggers at Chris. If looks could kill, Chris would be six feet under in a second.

Everyone else in the room seemed a bit confused at the three's odd behavior. _Well_ _Shawn's being quite obvious about it. Doesn't he know subtlty? _Chris thought as he started getting ready for his match. He walked out into the hallway. He was stopped by a hand gripping his shoulder hard. He turned to see Batista glaring at him. He pushed him up against the wall.

"What did you do to him?" he asked in a deadly voice. Chris smirked at him.

"What do you mean Batista?" he said.

"You know what I mean! Shawn! What did you do to him? He's never reacted like that about anything. He usually keeps it all bottled up. Tell me Jericho or you will regret it!"

"I did nothing to him. Now I'd appreciate if you'd let me go. I've got a match." Chris said cooly. Batista eyed him and let go.

"Watch your step Jericho, because I'll be watching you." and he walked back into the locker room.

"I bet you will." Chris muttered.

[After the match

Chris walked into the locker room and stipped of his clothes. He grabbed a towel and walked into the showers. The showers were just an open room with many shower heads and a drain in the middle. Shawn stood next to Hunter on the opposite side of the room. Chris walked over to the shower beside him. Shawn looked pleadingly over at Hunter. Hunter nodded and they switched showers so Hunter was between them.

"Its nothing I haven't seen before Shawn." Chris said. To anyone else in the showers, it was an innocent statement. They'd all seen each other naked so many times they didn't care. But Shawn, Chris, and Hunter knew the ulterior meaning in his words and Shawn shivered. Hunter turned to face Chris. It took all he had not to beat the little shit to a bloody pulp.

"Watch yourself Jericho. I know what you did to Shawn and I'm not going to let you get away with it." He and Shawn wrapped towels around themselves and Hunter led Shawn away. He was still shaking. Chris finished his shower and walked towards the door. He heard Shawn and Hunter on the other side. Everyone else seemed to have left. He decided to listen in.

"Why does he do this to me Hunt," came Shawn's sobbed words through the door. "what did I ever do to him?"

"You never did anything to deserve this baby. No one should have to go through what you are."

"Then why Hunt? Who did I piss off in another life?"

"Hush Shawn. You didn't do anything at all. Jericho is just a sick bastard who hurts people for kicks. Come on, let's get you out of here." Chris heard a door close and then silence. _I guess I really shook him._ Chris thought. _He seems dead frightened of me_. _I knew he'd be shaken but not like this. This could be fun. _He smirk as he finished getting dressed, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the door. _Maybe I can get a repeat performance out of him. _

Shawn's POV

Shawn panicked as Chris entered the showers. He nearly ran when Chris took the shower beside him. He looked up, pleading Hunter to help him. Hunter nodded at him and they switched showers.

"Its nothing I haven't seen before Shawn." Chris said and Shawn knew exactly what he ment. He shivered as memories of that night flashed in his mind. Shawn saw the anger in Hunter's face as he turned to Chris.

"Watch yourself Jericho. I know what you did to Shawn and I'm not going to let you get away with it." Shawn wrapped a towel around his waist, wanted to get out of there quickly. He noticed that he was still shaking as Hunter led him back into the locker room.

"Come here baby." Hunter said, holding out his arms for Shawn. Shawn leaned into Hunter and Hunter pulled him closer, into a tight hug.

"I won't let him hurt you again love." he whispered. Shawn pulled away and grabbed his bag and started to dress, his head lowered.

"He already did," he said quietly. "why does he do this to me Hunt? What did I ever do to him?" he stared to cry.

"You never did anything to deserve this baby. No one should have to go through what you are." Hunter pulled Shawn into his arms and let him cry. He looked up.

"Then why Hunt? Who did I piss off in another life?"

"Hush Shawn. You didn't do anything at all. Jericho is just a sick bastard who hurts people for kicks. Come on, let's get you out of here." he grabbed his and Shawn's bags and led him from the room, shutting the door behind them. He led Shawn to the car. He put Shawn in the passenger seat and went around to the driver's side. Just as he was driving away, he saw Chris come out of the building. Hunter resisted the urge to run him over and pulled out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

I Promise

Disclaimer: no own

When Hunter woke the next morning, Shawn wasn't next to him. He looked around frantically for his lover, worried at what he might do. He relaxed when he spotted Shawn standing at the window, until he saw the tears running down his face.

"Love?" he whispered, getting out of bed to stand behind the blonde. Shawn didn't make any sign of hearing him, he just stared out of the dark window at the rain pounding at the glass.

"Broken bones can heal with a cast, broken hearts can mend with time, but can a broken spirit be repaired?" he whispered after a few moments.

"Oh Shawn, he didn't break your spirit. He hurt you, he scarred your mind, he violated your body, he may have even damaged it a bit, but you are too strong for anyone or anything to break your spirit. He can never take that away from you."Hunter said passionately.

"You think so?" Shawn asked, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Hunter.

"I know so." Hunter assured him, wrapping his arms around Shawn's waist. Shawn flinched alittle as he always did when someone initiated contact, but relaxed in an instant. He wiped the tears off his face with his arm and turned in Hunter's embrace, laying his head on the man's chest.

"Let's go back to bed Love." Hunter whispered. Shawn frowned at him.

"Hunter, we need to go to that autograph signing." He protested.

"Hush." Hunter shushed, leading Shawn towards the bed. "I told Vince that all our appearances are tenative until you're back to yourself. He understands."

Shawn resisted for a moment but let Hunter lay him down and lay next to him. Shawn turned on his side and buried his face against Hunter's neck. Hunter rubbed his back gently until Shawn had fallen back to sleep.

"Sleep well Love. I'll protect you." he whispered in the man's ear. Shawn mumbled in his sleep and curled in closer to Hunter.


	4. Chapter 4

I Promise

For the next few days, Hunter kept Shawn as far from Jericho as possible. However, contact with the man was now unavoidable. Vince had called them into his office that morning with bad news.

"Shawn, I want you to work a program with Chris Jericho." Vince informed him. Shawn's eyes widenend and he looked at Hunter in fear, his body beginning to shake.

"Vince, you can't put Jericho with Shawn!" Hunter protested.

"Why? I know that Shawn has been a bit under the weather of late..."

"Vince, don't put him with Jericho. I'm begging you." Hunter pleaded.

"If you can't give me a reason Hunter, the its a done deal." Vince said, finality in his voice. Hunter glaced at Shawn who shook his head, tears on his face.

"Then its set. You may go." Vince dismissed them. With a protective arm around Shawn, Hunter led the man out of the room.

"Hunter, I can't do it! I can't let him come near me again. He'll hurt me, he'll..." Shawn sobbed and Hunter cut him off with a finger on his lips.

"Hush, it'll be ok Shawn. I'll get you out of this. I promise."

--------------------------

However, Hunter could not get Shawn out of it and that night he were set up in a match against Chris. Shawn was shaking like a leaf, fear in his eyes as he glaced around for a way out of this.

"You'll be ok. I'll be with you Shawn." Hunter soothed him, rubbing his back.

"I can't do this, I can't do this. Oh Hunter, I can't do this!" Shawn repeated fretfully.

"Hush Love, you can do this. Relax. I'll protect you." Hunter urged. Shawn nodded reluctantly.

"Shawn! Time to go!" a roady announced and Hunter made to stand with Shawn.

"Hunter, Vince wants you to stay in the back." the man told him. Shawn's head whipped around, his eyes filled with fear.

"Hunter..." his voice quavered. Hunter kissed Shawn's forehead.

"You can do it. Go, I'll come out if you need me." Hunter soothed.

"O...ok." Shawn said nervously.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I Promise

Shawn was petrified. P-E-T-R-I-F-I-E-D petrified. As he watched his tormentor walk down the the ramp towards him and then get in the ring, Shawn backed away until his back hit the ropes. Chris began to speak to him.

"Hello Shawn, I was thinking of you last night. I was thinking about how you were writhing under me that..." He didn't finish because Shawn knocked him down with a clothesline. Shawn stood there in shock, not believing his own boldness.

Chris got back up and glared at the older blond.

"I'm going to make you regret that Shawn." he hissed. Before Shawn knew it, Chris was attacking him mercilessly. He lay there as he was beaten, too afraid to fight back. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Chris leering down at him wickedly.

---------

When he woke, his head throbbed painfully and Shawn groaned.

"Shawn, Honey, you awake?" Hunter's concerned voice reached him. He opened his eyes blurrily and flinched as the light intruded painfully.

"Oh Shawn, I was so worried. Are you ok?" Hunter rambled.

"What happened?" Shawn groaned, frowning.

"Chris beat you to a bloody pulp. Why didn't you fight back? After that clothesline, I thought you were going to be ok." Hunter said.

"I tried Hunt. I'm just too scared. I don't ever want to go through...through that again. It brings all of the pain back." Shawn said tearfully, gingerly touching the stitches in his head.

"Shhh it'll be ok. We'll find a way out of it." Hunter assured.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I Promise

Hunter kept Shawn in bed for the next few days, letting him recover. He'd taken quite a beating at Chris' hands and Hunter swore to himself that he'd never let it happen again.

"How are you feeling Hun?" Hunter asked him, sitting on the edge of the bed and brushing Shawn's hair away from his face.

"Still a little sore, but I'm ok." he muttered, staring at his hands.

"I talked to Vince today. He's still not letting you out of this thing with Jericho." Hunter informed him. Shawn groaned and put his face in his hands.

"What am I going to do Hunter?" he asked softly. Hunter sighed.

"I dunno Shawn. Don't worry, we'll think of something."

----------

They arrived at the arena that evening with no plan. Hunter decided that they were going to just wing it.

"You stay here Love, I'm going to try to talk to Vince again." Hunter said, kissing him on the forehead when they got settled in the locker room.

"Ok Hunter, don't be long please." Shawn whispered.

"I won't Love. Try to relax won't you?"

"I'll try." Shawn sighed. He lay back on the couch as Hunter left. Sighing again, he let his eyes fall closed, not noticing that there was another person in the room besides him. A person that definitely was not concerned with the blond's well being.

"Well well well, Shawn Michaels. Alone and vulnerable. What a treat." a sinister voice stated. Shawn shot up, his eyes snapping open.

"J...Jericho." he studdered, all of his fear rushing back.


	7. Chapter 7

I Promise

"You thought your little Hunter could protect you forever did you?" Jericho taunted, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Please Chris. I'll do anything. Please don't hurt me again. I'm begging you." Shawn pleaded, curling his knees to his chest as he spoke.Jericho just smirked at him.

"Oh but Shawn, hurting you is exactly what I want. I've never reamed a prettier ass than yours and I'm anxious to do it again." Chris launched himself foreward at his intended victim, grabbing Shawn's wrists and pinning then to the couch arm above him. Shawn screamed and struggled to no avail until he brought both feet up and kicked Jericho square in the chest.

He didn't even get time to catch his breath before Jericho was on him again. Shawn kicked and begged and screamed for Hunter as his shirt was ripped from his body and his jeans were undone. And then the weight on him was gone and he was looking up into Hunter's worried face.

"Shawn are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Hunter asked him urgently. Shawn ignored him and attacked Chris who lay sprawled on the floor pinned underneith Dave Batista's foot. He punched the man who had caused him so much torment and horror, taking out all his anger, pain, and frustration on him. Curses spewed from him as he beat every inch of Jericho he could reach until his lover forcibly removed him from the man.

"Easy Shawn. Calm yourself." Hunter urged him, stroking his hair soothingly. He struggled for a few more minutes before going limp in Hunter's arms. Jericho sat up and glared at them through a bloody lip and black eye.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Dave Batista hissed angrily, once again pinning Jericho under his big foot. "Stay still if you know what's good for you."

Shawn leaned into Hunter's safe embrace, burying his face in the man's neck.

"You're safe now. He'll never touch you again." Hunter soothed, rubbing Shawn's back reassuringly. It was then that Vince burst into the room, panting for breath.

"What's going on in here!" he demanded.

"Jericho tried to rape Shawn again." Hunter growled, glaring daggers at the man pinned to the floor.

"Hunter, what do you mean again?" then it dawned on him. "When Shawn went missing...you mean he actually managed to...to...?"

Hunter nodded solemnly. Vince turned his eyes on Jericho and said angrily

"Keep an eye on him Dave. I'm calling the authorities. Hunter, take Shawn back to the hotel and put him to bed." he ordered. Hunter helped Shawn put his shirt back on and led him from the room. Shawn leaned against Hunter's side, his eyes half closed. It was over, Jericho wouldn't bother him again, he could finally find peace.

The End

(Possible sequel if ppl want it)


End file.
